Don't Jump
by Pound
Summary: Don't Jump Lyrics by Tokio Hotel this fic is sort of a lead-up to Partners In Crime


Donna sat on top of the rooftop, her feet dangling over the edge as she gazed over the lights that lit the city below her. They looked so inviting and were enticing her to join them down below.

She smiled reaching back, leaning her hands behind her and watching the stars twinkle above her, reminding her of him. She remembered the first time she was up here, it was daylight and he had draped his jacket around her, and she had returned her thanks by being snarky at him.

_"God you're skinny! This wouldn't fit a rat!"_

_"Oh! Do you have to rub it in?!"_

_"This friend of yours, before she left did she punch you in the face?! STOP BLEEPING ME!"_

Chuckling at her comments so long ago, she wished she had actually thanked him properly instead of letting him go even though she knew she would be just a rebound. Thinking about the look on his face on that fateful day, when she was dancing with Lance, she had only caught a glimpse of him, but she could read the sadness that was written on his face. Sorrow and sadness had filled his heart, well both hearts, that day they both stood in the basement of HC Clements. The cold unforgiving eyes, his teeth clenched together in anger read that he was becoming a monster that she no longer recognized.

_"Empress of the Racnoss, I give you one last chance. I can find you a planet. I can find you and your children a place in the universe to co-exist. Take that offer and end this now!"_

_"These men are so funny."_

_"What's your answer?" _

_"I'm afraid I'll have to decline"_

_"Then what happens next is your own doing"_

_"I warned you. You did this!"_

_"Noooooooooooooo!"_

_"Myyyyy chillllldreeeeennnnn!"_

The once, comforting brown eyes, had become hard and cold and it had been _her_ who broke through them and woke him out his cold state.

_"DOCTOR! YOU CAN STOP NOW!"_

But she was the one who let him go, the one who told him to find someone because he needed someone, yet she didn't take up his offer.

_"Well you could..."_

_"What?"_

_"Come with me?"_

_"No"_

----------------

_"Just promise me one thing."_

_"Find someone."_

_"I don't need anyone"_

_"Yes you do"_

_"Coz sometimes I think you need someone to stop you"_

_".....Yeah"_

_"Thanks then Donna. Good Luck, and just....be MAGNIFICENT!"_

That night, after having Christmas dinner, with her parents it had hit her.

She had woken up with a start in bed, and head-palmed herself in annoyance.

_"Donna! You idiot! Why'd you let him go?!"_

_"He gave you a chance to change your life and you gave it away!"_

_"You would've just been a rebound"_

_"So! You could've changed your life and actually been something!"_

_"Argh!"_

Sighing, she had flung the blankets off her and paced the room thinking. She rambled to herself while she paced around the bed, to the window and then back. Puzzled, she stopped and flopped onto the bed, resting her hands behind her head. She closed her eyes momentarily before an idea popped into her head. Sitting bolt upright immediately she announced with a shout:

_"That's it! I've got to try and find him!"_

That had been 2 years ago, and she still hadn't managed to find him.

A cold breeze went past her sending a cold shiver down her spine and freely blowing her hair in her face. Clearing her vision, she rubbed her hands down her arms, trying to warm herself up. She imagined being wrapped up in his coat, all lovely and warm. It was the only time that a guy had actually shown her that kind of compassion and she had let him slip away. Sighing, she stood up, dusting herself off to stand behind the ledge, where she could safely watch the lights dancing around.

A speck of white floated in front of her face, gently lowering its descent to land on her outstretched hand. Bewildered, she found a white fleck land on her nose, wetting it slightly. The song by Tokio Hotel seemed to wander into her head randomly as she inspected the wet fleck.

_You open your eyes  
But you can't remember what for  
The snow falls quietly  
You just can't feel it no more  
Somewhere out there  
You lost yourself in your pain  
You dream of the end  
To start all over again_

_But snow? In the middle of July? What the-?_

Donna's breath suddenly hitched when she felt an arm wrap itself around her waist, gripping her tightly.

"Please don't jump!" a voice whispered in her ear.

"Doctor?!"


End file.
